Violet Shadow
by FeelingGood1
Summary: Lucinda Fisher's the offspring of the Darkest Demon and the Brightest Angel, who's foot steps will she follow? I'm writing a book and i need feed back on it so far, so please review! :D


Violet Shadow

_The dream is always the same. I'm standing on a battle field, strong and proud, with armor on my body and a sword in my hand. Even with this war in front of my eyes, I don't feel lost or scared. I feel complete. Invincible._

Chapter 1- Left Alone

My eyes stagger open tiredly. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest because of the dream I seem to be having a lot. I only got it a few times in the past, but since we've moved I've had the same dream every night. I rub my eyes, trying to wake up a bit more. A dark room came into contrast. My room. I could make out the objects, but none in detail. I hold my jagged breath to see if I could hear any movement from downstairs, but nothing. I roll over on my side to look at my alarm clock. It blinked 7:30 a.m. and the sun was already in the sky.

I reluctantly climb out of bed and turn on the light. The room was still strange to me; it was so much bigger than my old one and all of my furniture didn't even begin to cover the large empty place. I turn to my mirror and stare at the strange reflection looking back at me. My skin was pale and my usually straight black hair was frayed and bushy. Dark circles encased my green eyes. I sigh; deciding today was the day I would actually do something productive like having a nice long shower and doing my make-up so I look at least half decent.

So that's what I did, and when I was done, I turned my attention to looking for an outfit to wear. The weather outside was bright and it was meant to be warm all week, so I decide on dark high-waist shorts and a white tank top. Once clothed, I grab my backpack filled with the essentials like make-up, money, phone and iPod, because I've finally decided to leave this house and see what my new town is like. The stale scents of beer will soon permanently envelope this house, thanks to my mum and her new fiance Mick. Mick the Prick, I like to call him. Half empty beer bottles line the kitchen and living room after her engagement party last night. I was surprised anyone even came, we've been here for only a week, I didn't realize my mum knew anyone, but if you give her alcohol, she'll give you a party no matter what is happening around her.

My stomach rumbles and I start my hunt for something to eat. I walk over to the cupboard, searching for food but finding nothing, just tinned soup and insta-noodles. My stomach rumbles again. The only thing I can think of to do now is going for a walk into town now instead of later and getting a big breakfast in any open cafe. So I get on my white Converse and leave the house with my bag.

Before I leave the driveway, I look up at the old, wooden house Mick had bought. I hadn't gotten a good look like at it when we were pulling in to it because it was too dark to see anything and I haven't left the house since we got here. In the morning light, it looked creepy. It was a big house with vines climbing every inch of it. Trees surrounded the house and with the vines, it could barely be seen. It was hidden by nature. The panels of wood you could see were beginning to crack and rot and I have a feeling that we may need to find a new house if a storm rolls it.

It wasn't exceptionally cold, but there was a chill running through my spine, and it gave me the impression that something bad was about it happen, but I ignore it and began walking along the country road. We moved to the small Island of Termon. It has one town, also called Termon, that's surrounded by a thick forest on one side and a very mountainous terrain on the other. I guess Mick moved us here because he's trying to hide from something, or someone. I wouldn't be surprised if that sleaze owned a bunch of loan sharks money.

The town was small and quaint, but it seemed a bit empty. Most shops were still closed, but a few were opening or already opened. I walked down the street, looking for a nice café to eat at although, not many were open so I didn't have much of a choice. I decided on a small, cottage-like building that had the words 'Breakfast Fry' under their specials on the chalk board they had outside. The café was called Raven's and had a picture of a very scary looking raven on it. His eyes seemed to follow you, creepy.

I sit down in one of the booths at the side of the small dining room. The tiles were a yellowish colour and so were the walls. There was no style, but I hoped the food would be better than the actually interior of the café. It was virtually empty counting out an old man reading the newspaper and a young male who seemed quite out of place. His scruffy jet black hair was messy, like he had just woken up and his stained white t-shirt looked slept-in and creased. Although his figure was well built and his face was beautiful, unlike anyone's I've ever seen before. He was tanned and had a strong jaw which was complemented with his light pink lips.

"Hi ya, love. Have you decided what you would like to order?" I peel my eyes away from the boy and turn towards the chestnut-haired girl in front of me. She's small with her long hair tied back in a high pony tail and a large grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah. Can I have a fry?" she writes down the order on a small note pad.

"Would you like a drink with that, Hun?" She chirps, the happiness practically radiating off her; it pisses me off that she was this happen this earlier in the morning.

"Just a tea, please." I divert my eyes away from her so I don't get another mouthful of her happiness. Instead, I look at the cheap, cliché café paintings, the mediocre drawings of sunsets and bays in the summer.

"Hi." The deep voice behind me and the hand and my shoulder catches me off guard and scares the living day lights out of me, making me jump 10 feet in the process. I turn around; ready to kill the person behind me but his amazingly amber eyes and his gentle lips prevent me from doing anything. It's the boy from the other table and with looks like his; he can get away with wearing dirty clothes. "Sorry to interrupt your admiration of those god awful paintings but may I ask you something?"

I have no idea how to reply. I don't think I can, I'm completely focused on his looks. I mentally slap myself and turn away from his strangely perfect feature and heavy stare as he sits in the chair across from me. He's taller than he looked when he was sitting down. If I had to estimate, I'd say he's 6 foot 5, but that's just a guess.

"I guess you can." I look everywhere but him, not wanting to be paralyzed by his devious good looks again.

"Are you new around here? Because I've lived here my whole life and not once have I ever saw you. And trust me; I would remember someone as beautiful as you."

"Wow. Cheesy." I shake my head playfully and bite the inside of my cheek reminding myself to not act stupid. "Yeah, I'm new. I moved into an old wooden house about half a mile outside of town. It's like in the middle of the woods or something. Pretty creepy." I finish speaking just in time for that young girl to come back with my greasy fry.

"Ellis, you can't help but introduce yourself, can you?" She slaps him light-heartedly on the shoulder after resting my plate in front of me.

"Just being polite, Eirene."

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I would but she hasn't told me her name yet either."

They both turn to look at me for answers, but unfortunately I had already started eating the delicious fry and I'm not speaking with my mouth full in front of strangers. That's rude, and even if I usually hate everyone, I still don't want a reason for them to hate me. And maybe I should actually try and be nice to these two, we could be friends. Maybe I could get close to people again.

After the awkward hand gestures and the even more awkward silence, I was finally finished the food in my mouth and was able to speak.

"It's Lucinda Fisher." I feel uncomfortable. I haven't made any new friends in a long time; I haven't had a friend in a long time.

Ellis's smile seemed to widen as he took in my words. The girls face was the opposite. She appeared to scowl or frown. Although maybe that's normal, or probably I'm just freaking out again.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Lucinda." the girl whose name I think is Eirene sneers and stomps off back into the kitchen. I take another bite of my fry and have some of the tea. I nearly didn't notice Ellis still sitting there till he spoke again.

"So Lucinda Fisher, I'm Ellis Nightingale. Since your new and all, maybe I could show you around the town?"

I was about to decline when I stopped myself. Mum said this would be a fresh start, maybe it could be. Maybe I can try and get close to someone, maybe Ellis could be him.

"Why not," I shrug, trying to seem cool, "On one condition though."

He eagerly leaned forward, it made me feel flattered. I was never self-conscience , I was pretty and I knew it. I wasn't fat and I wasn't ugly. Although I wasn't anything spectacularly either. My black hair was bone straight and my slightly pale complexion worked well with my green eyes.

"Anything." He says, awaiting my orders.

"You have to get dressed into something clean." he looks down at his stained top and laughs slightly.

"Not the best thing to be seen in, is it? I'll get dressed now; my family owns the shop so I just need to run upstairs."

"Tell your family that their fries are amazing."

"I will." He slips around the counter and into the kitchen. I eat my breakfast in a hurry but by the time I'm done, he still isn't ready. Typical boys. I pull my iPod out of my bag and plug in my earphones. I scroll down the long list of artist and stop on my favourite band, The Gorillaz. I play their song Clint Eastwood while waiting for Ellis to show up, which took the whole length of the song. But once he came back down, his beauty had magnified by 100. His hair was still all over the place, but in a styled way. His designer grey top and black jeans meant he was rich, it didn't matter to me if he was rich or not but he has a good taste in fashion, bravo.

"Ready to go?" I look up at him and nod, unable to speak. Boys never had this affect on me, but I am only human.

We leave the café and I'm somewhat confused by the recent events. I don't do this, I don't hang around with guys I just met or act like a stupid teenager. I'm 18, I'm an adult and this isn't how I wanted to start living, by being a silly 16 year old again.

"So tell me a little about yourself; what age are you? Your accent is different. Are you from England? What are your favourite pastimes?" He asks as we walk down the main street. It's coming up to nine and all the shops are open, except for a few. Although, the town bores me. They're all the same; they have shops, house and the odd crazy person. Nature is what intrigues me, being in forests and lakes, looking at the beautiful, ever-changing scenery. That would be ideal for me.

"Well, I'm 18, 19 in July. And yes, I moved here from England. I love swimming and taking hikes through mountains. How about you, what's your story?"

"I'm just turned 20, I'm originally from here, born and bred. You like hiking?" he seems shocked by my activities.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Before he answers, he lifts me up into a hug and squeezes me hard.

"Not at all. I love hiking, but no one here likes it, they are all so lazy and spend their time drinking and working." He sets me down on the foot path as I gulp for air. "We are going to get on great, Lucy."

"It's Lucinda, and I can tell I don't really have a say in the matter?"

"Nope, you don't Lucy."

"Lucinda."

"Who cares?"

I smile at the back and forth we're having but I can tell too, we could be good friends, but it all matters on how I feel about it. It's been a while since I let myself get close to anyone, I don't even know if I can anymore.

We walked and talked through the whole town, he pointed out his old school and the leisure centre, everything really. But after a while, I grew bored of the dull town.

"Is their a beach?" I ask, once we did a full circle around Termon.

"Yes, there is a beach, but you'll need a car to get to it and unfortunately, I don't have one. Do you?"

I shake my head, disappointed. "No, sorry. It's getting late though, I better go home." It was getting late, although it was summer and it wasn't dark yet but still, my legs were tired and I needed a shower, I had planned on staying in town to long, I just wanted some breakfast.

"I'll walk you home." Ellis smiles at me as he leads the way.

"Don't be silly, it's like an hour walk. I'll be fine by myself."

"Lucy, I'm walking you home. Don't argue with me, you'll lose." I liked Ellis; he didn't try and be someone else. He acted liked we've known each other for years, but yet we just met.

"Okay, but I just hope it rains when you're walking back."

We walked side-by-side, talking about nothing in particular. Yet, it was still that best conversation I've had in a while. When we got to my house, it was grim. I could here Mick and Olivia, my mum, screaming at each other and that was one thing I've learned never to walk in on again. The last time I tried standing up from my mum, I got hit in the face by Mick. It was "accidental", so he says, but I saw the smirk on his face afterwards. That smile didn't last for long because I then broke his nose. That's what you get when you mess with me.

I turn to Ellis, "Wanna take a walk through the forest behind my house? I haven't gone near it yet, it might be better fun than listen to my mum and her fiancé fight." His eyes held sympathy for me, but sympathy isn't what I need. What I need is a house of my own.

"Of course, Lucinda, let's go." I creep around the house and duck every time I pass a window. Ellis does the same behind me too. We walk straight through my overgrown back garden and into the forest behind it.

"This is Pinewood Forest, it encircles half the town. I remember the story my mum used to tell me as a kid; that werewolves come out late at night and take any children that happens to be wondering. She only told me this because I was fascinated with these woods, I was always in them. In my old house, not so far away from, the forest was at the bottom of my garden too, so she used to get scared in case I came out her by myself."

I didn't bother to answer; instead I took in the forest. The smell of pine and salt water filled my nose as the gentle breeze whipped through my hair. It was so silent, so peaceful. I've always felt close to nature, my ancestors were supposedly Aimoré, which was an ancient Amazon tribe, but that was a myth my granny on my mother's side liked to tell me as a kid, before she passed. Who knows if it's the truth or not? All I knew for certain was, she too, had loved the earth as much as me.

"I can smell the sea, is it near by?" I turn back to face Ellis. His tanned skin looked like it was glowing in the afternoon sun. He looked golden, like a god.

"Yeah, you just walk directly ahead and there's a huge cliff. And the weird thing about it is that the cliff is that it's completely straight." I furrow my brow at his knowledge of the cliff. Completely straight? What did I expect, a few hills thrown it there?

It seemed easy with Ellis, but there was something that disturbed me about him. He seemed… old. It wasn't in how he dressed, or spoke, but how he just was. Walking through the forest with him is great and the conversation is never boring but he seems different. Maybe different is what I need.

Ellis looks back at me with a smile on his face. "We're here."

"And where's here?" I ask trying to look past the trees.

"Pinewood Peak. Although, it holds the more historic name of Lover's leap."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, centuries ago, star-crossed lover's used to come here and jump to their ill-omened end."

When the trees end, we're standing at a clearing. There is a large piece of rock in front of me that sticks out of the, extremely straight cliff. I walk to the edge and to my amazement; it's completely vertical, no jagged rocks or small, eroded holes; Just a sheer drop.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you meant straight." I laugh, backing away from the cliff. I sit down on a log beside Ellis.

"Yeah, it's one of those amazing nature things like the Grand Canyon, just not as famous." He laughed slightly.

The sun was beginning to dip behind the far away mountains, turning the sky a fire-y red. The temperature began to drop with the sun, although I felt nothing. My attention became focused on a nearby hill in the slight distance. The hill itself was of no interested, but, if my eyes are correct, there was a girl standing on top. Her dress and hair bellowed in the wind, but once I blinked, she disappeared. I was about to tell Ellis about it, but something deep inside me told me to keep it a secret, just for a while.

Ellis phone rang and he answered. I didn't listen to the conversation but the person on the other end sounded mad.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to go. I was meant to at work in the café an hour ago." He stood up and looked down on me. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be okay. I might stay here for a while." I smile at him and say goodbye. I watch as he vanishes into the thick layer of trees.

I rise once I notice the grey clouds pull over the already- blackened sky. I could hear the thunder before I saw the blue streak of lightening. The wind picks up rapidly and rain pours down as I run into the forest after Ellis. A dull pounding begins in my temples and my head gets heavy. I try and pick up speed but my legs are weak and I end up holding on to the trees for support. I scream Ellis' name but I have no idea how close he might be with the darkness and branches in my way. The thunder rattles again, closer this time. The pain that started in my temples expands throughout my body with each beat of my frail heart. Once it reached the tips of my toes, I feel my pulse drop. My vision blurs and I feel dizzy. I shout Ellis' name one last time before I no longer have energy to stand. I fall backwards onto the damp forest ground, my throat closing with every struggled attempt to live. I was left alone, breathing my last breath. It soon became too hard and the darkness engulfed me.


End file.
